Commander-In-Chief
by PagetPaulson
Summary: "Jump in front of the bullet for me?" Calmed by the smile on her face, Dave again kissed her lips. "Always."


"Get your hand off my ass."

The writer almost pouted, showing the younger woman his big brown eyes as they continued down the hallway. Setting his hand back to the small of his wife's back, he felt the silky material of the gown she wore underneath his fingers.

Emily's eyes darted to the older man. "I swear to God, if your hand doesn't come off of my backside right now I will have my assistant chop off your hand."

"You can't even kill me yourself?"

Smirking, she let his hand stay on her back, leading her to the end of the hallway. "I can't have anything tainting my image," she gave as an excuse, letting his other hand grasp hers as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

As he kissed her he could hear her small giggle from the scruff on his chin tickling her cheek.

"Almost ready?"

Emily smiled to her assistant as they came toward the end of the hallway, her hand tight in her husband's. "Give me one moment, alright?"

Turning to fully face her husband, Emily took both of his hands and let her dark eyes look into his. She let his heat soak into the palms of her hands as she tried her best to calm her racing heart, and she felt her assistant brush through the ends of her hair.

"You're going to be great," Dave smiled. Bringing both of his wife's hands up to his lips, he kissed each of her knuckles.

Emily let out a long breath. "What if I stutter?" she asked quietly, hearing the crowd from behind the doors. "What if when we go out to dance, I trip? What if you step on my gown?"

Quickly, the older man leaned in and silenced his wife with a kiss. "You're going to do perfectly," he assured her, "I promise."

The brunette's eyes rolled when Dave kissed her cheek, feeling her heartbeat not only calm down by her cheeks heat and redden. "Now I'm going to go out there and everyone will be able to see I'm blushing," she smiled, slapping him gently against the chest.

"No one will know," he denied. "The only ones who would are the girls, and luckily for us they're fast asleep in their rooms."

Emily gently nodded her head, flashing her assistant a smile to let her know she was ready.

Feeling his wife clutch his hand when they went to open the doors, he leaned into her side. "And just think, if you happen to trip and fall off of the stage, you have an entire crowd to catch you."

"Or shoot me before I land."

When met with silence, the smirking woman turned her head and gave her startled husband a wink. "Jump in front of the bullet for me?"

Calmed at the smile on her face, Dave again kissed her lips. "Always."

As the doors opened, the couple walked out to stand before the cheering crowd that had come to celebrate with them and their staff. Leaving her husband's side once she heard the speaker introduce the president, she stepped up to the podium herself.

"Thank you so much," she almost gushed, smiling wide to the still applauding audience. "Thank you for joining not only me tonight, but the men and women who make up our armed forces." Hands on the podium, she clenched her fingers. "I am honored to stand here before you tonight. Not only will I do my best to ensure you are all protected when serving for our country, but I will stand by your family's side and promise them your safe return. Never have I as your Washington D.C senator let our police force down, and as your president, I will be sure to do the same for our military. Not only will I be leading you as Commander-in-Chief, but you will be leading me, and helping this great nation."

Dave watched as his wife finished her speech from his spot beside her Vice President, feeling tears sting his eyes as she stepped away from the podium while they applauded. Suddenly the music started and he stepped forward, holding out his hand to the younger woman.

Gracefully settling her hand in her husband's, she let him lead her out to the center of the stage.

Once her body was settled against his, she let her feet follow his so they could sway to the music and the cheers from their audience. "My legs are still shaking," she whispered into his ear, smiling wide as his hold on her tightened.

"My beautiful, strong wife was nervous?" he almost laughed, earning a gentle slap to his chest before he let her go to twirl her. When she came back to him, he pressed a long kiss to her cheek, and he could feel her smile. "You were absolutely perfect."

Pulling back, Dave grinned. "I'm so proud of you." Pausing, he took a moment to stare deep into her eyes. "Miss President," he winked.

Smirking, the dressed up woman shook her head. "That's Madame President."

"Madame President," he whispered, hearing the crowd begin to chant the same. "I like that."


End file.
